Sairaorg Bael
Sairaorg Bael is the next heir of the Bael Family and the cousin of Rias Gremory. He is known as the strongest young Devil. His peerage consists of Devils that are scorned by other Devils. Appearance Sairaorg is a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is very tall and has a muscular body due to the extreme training he has done. Personality Sairaorg has a noble personality and respects his opponents. He also likes to fight strong people, especially Issei. He is shown to be a kind-hearted person and has a very straightforward personality. History Born as the eldest son of the Bael Clan, Sairaorg did not inherit the Bael's trademark Power of Destruction that Rias and her brother inherited from their mother, who came from the Bael Clan. Because of this, his younger half-brother was appointed to be the next heir of the Bael Clan. His mother told him to become strong in different ways. Sairaorg trained his body to its limits to become powerful and due to this, he defeated his younger half-brother, which made him the next heir of the Bael Clan. After his defeat, the younger half-brother now plans on assassinating Sairaorg. Sairaorg desires to become Satan to prove himself even with his lack of special demonic powers. Sometime before the series, Sairaorg found Regulus, the Lion King, sealed in the Longinus, Regulus Nemea, after its possessor died and it materialized itself. Sairaorg then tamed Regulus and made it his servant through 7 Pawn Evil Pieces. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Sairoarg appears in Volume 5 as one of the six young Devils chosen for the Young Devils Gathering and stopped Seekvaira Agares and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas who were arguing, knocking Zephyrdor out and convincing Seekvaira to stand down. He later faces Zephyrdor in a Rating Game which he and his team overpowered Zephydor's team and won by dominating and crushing Zephydor's will to fight. He reappears in Volume 6 alongside his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon, after finishing his interview on the television at the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering, greeting Rias and her peerage who were on their way for the same interview and leaving after telling Rias that he wants to fight them with pure power only. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, he has a sparring match with Issei while his hands and legs are on a heavy seal. Near the end of Volume 9, he is seen talking with Seekvaira who was complaining about Issei's new powers and that the current Satans favor him but Sairaorg, who was pleased by the event, ignored her. In Volume 10, Sairaorg faces Rias in their Rating Game, during which he eliminated Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia, and Rossweisse in the games, facing Issei in the final round. While initially refusing to use the Balance Breaker of his Longinus, Regulus Nemea, he eventually used it after persuasion from Issei. In his Balance Breaker form, Sairaorg's strength and speed increased greatly to the point where he easily shattered Issei's Scale Mail in Rook mode. Despite this, he ultimately lost to Issei after the latter manages to achieved his Cardinal Crimson Promotion in their battle, fighting Sairaorg in a fist fight which Sairaorg lost after losing conscious. In Volume 12, Sairaorg goes to the Gremory territory to check on Rias and is the one responsible for helping her regain her composure after Issei "death". He later fought against Heracles and easily defeated him. He and the Gremory Team then welcome Issei who came back from the Dimensional Gap, witnessing Vali Lucifer and Pluto's fight, which Vali won dominantly as Issei and Cao Cao fight one-on-one in a rematch. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Powers & Abilities Although Sairaorg did not inherit the Bael's Power of Destruction, he has used other methods to become strong. A martial arts master, due to his extreme training, he gained a powerful body with an immense amount of endurance capable of withstanding great impact that would prove lethal. He eventually gained control of his base of life through his intensive training, granting him an enormous amount of Touki. In fact, his life force is so powerful that even after his right hand was cut down by the Durandal, it remained instead of vanishing like it would have for an ordinary Devil. While Sairaorg has not shown it, he has mentioned that he has the ability to tame Regulus, hinting that he inherited the ability from the Vapula clan in which his mother came from. Sairaorg can use the Balance Breaker of Regulus Nemea, one of the Longinus whom he encountered by luck when its previous host was killed. His Balance Breaker, "Regulus Rey Leather Rex" (獅子王の剛皮（レグルス・レイ・レザー・レックス） Regurusu Rei Rezā Rekkusu), is a sub-species that creates a Golden Lion Armor and increases his powers drastically. Quotes *"—I just believe in my own body, that's all." (Volume 9, Life 1) Trivia *Sairaorg is the only pure-blooded Devil to own a Sacred Gear. *Sairaorg's peerage consists mainly of Devils that are scorned by other Devils, therefore they are thankful to Sairaorg for accepting them and as a result, are very loyal to him and support his dreams of becoming a Satan to the fullest. *Sairaorg made a brief cameo appearance in Season 1, Episode 12 of the anime and Chapter 21 of the manga as one of the guests attending Riser Phenex's engagement party. *Sairaorg is known as one of the "Rookies Four" along with Rias, Sona, and Seekvaira. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Bael Clan Category:Rookies Four